Danny Phantom: Overshadowed
by cetrix
Summary: Sam has been overshadowed but by what, and can Danny stop it without hurting his best friend.Part 3 of my 4 part Danny Phantom series, suggest reading part 1, The Master of Evil and part 2, Vengeance first.
1. The Villains

"The Crystal of Ra is mine," Venom said while flying through the air, "Now to get into the Ghost Zone and fing the Ghost Pyramid, so I can learn how to obtain the power of Anubis. If Danny Phantom gets in the way, then he will be destroyed, hahahah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, what do I do from here," Cenan Moltrov said to himself in his office, "If Vlad Plasmius couldn't figure out how to use it, the how can I. One thing is for certain, once I learn how to use it then no one will be able to stand in my way." The final bell of the school day rang and he left as soon as all the students did. "Oops, forgot my keys," he said as his keys levetated off the desk and drifted across the room into his hands, "I guess there are many advantages with moving things with my mind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Sam was in her room. She was standing in front of the mirror, her eyes glowed red as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes," She said to herself, "I can feel it, my powers are regenerating. Soon revenged will be mine, and I will rule. But first, I will need to take care of a certain Ghost Boy, hahahaha." She laughed as her entire body began to glow red.

Authors Note: There's chapter one of Overshadowed. Short, but it shows who the villains are and a small piece of what their planning. However, this doesn't mean that they will be the only villains in this story.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Danny Phantom, Venom, or any Egyptian God mentioned in this story.


	2. Unholy Alliance

The next day, Danny and his friends were getting ready for Ghost class. Danny has noticed that Sam has been acting weird since the fight with Plasmius, but he didn't think much of it. They then walked into the classroom and took their seats as the bell rang.

"Hello," Cenan said while walking into the class, "if you would please get your homework out." Cenan was in an unusually good mood today. He took out his teacher's book and froze, he looked up and gave Sam an awkward look. First it was a cnfused look, then it was shock, then kind of a normal look. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost for the first time. "Now," he finally said, "let us study the origin of ghost. Now legend says that the first ghosts were created by Osiris, lord of the underworld. Then when Anubis destroyed Osiris, he took over the ghosts and well you know that story-"

"Excuse me Mr. Moltrov," a student interrupted, "I read the text book and your book, but none of them explain how Anubis was defeated."

"Well..." he responded, "you see, Anubis created a few specific ghosts to act has his agents and gave them some of his powers. One of them simply betrayed him."

"That can't be it."

"The agent that betrayed him had a power vital to his plans," Cenan explained, "The agent had the Power of Time." That got Danny's attention, as much as he hates even thinking about Anubis, he began to think about this agent.

When the class everyone began to head for their next class. "Ms. Manson," Cenan said as he stood up, "would you stay here for a moment."

"Sure," She said a little nervous, "but I'm going to be late for my next class."

"Don't play dumb with me," Cenan said while walking towards her, "this is a low move, even for you. Taking over the body of the Ghost Boy's best friend, a smart mover but a low one none the less."

"Alright," Sam said as her eyes turned red, "how did you know."

"Back during the war between Anubis and Ra, Anubis created a group of humans that had telepathic and telekinetic powers."

"Yeah so," Sam asked just as she got the answer. She noticed that Cenan was wearing a ring. The ring was gold with a symbol on it, it was the symbol of Anubis. "And your one of their descendants."

"Yes," Cenan said, "I only one left with a high concetration of power, and the last to keep to the code."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I know what you want and I also know where you can find it, and I need something taken care of."

"I'm listening," Sam said with a grin on her face.

Author's Note: There's chapter 2. please review.


	3. Revealed

After days of flying, Venom finally reached Amity Park. He stoped and looked at the crystal that he had in his hand. "The power of Anubis will soon be mine," he said while engulfing the crystal into his arm, "but first, I have some work to be done with Danny Phantom."

Meanwhile, Sam met up with Danny and Tucker at lunch. No one asked questions about Sam's conversation with Cenan Moltrov and they all got the same thing for lunch.(The thing they got for lunch is better left unsaid) After some conversation, Tucker got up to throw away his tray when all of a sudden Venom blasted in. As everyone ran out of the room Danny hid and went ghost.

"I was hoping that I would see you again Venom," Danny said enraged, "I believe that you have a certain crystal."

"Yes," Venom responded, "and when I get to the Fenton Portal, I will go to the Ghost Pyramid and learn how to use it. But first, I think we should settle our score."

"Agreed," Danny said as he charged at Venom. After just a few seconds, Venom once again appeared to have the upperhand. As they continued their battle, Sam stepped back as her eyes turned red and began to smile as she watched the two of them fight it out. Then Danny flew into the wall and fell. Venom stepped forward as Danny turned back into a human. Just as Venom picked Danny up a massive beam blasted Venom right out of the building. Danny looked over and saw Sam standing there with her eyes glowing bright red as she flew out of the building and landed right in front of Venom.

"The crystal," she said to him, "now."

"Two things," Venom said as he stood back up, "Who are you and what do you want with th crystal."

"Give me the crystal or die."

"Tough choice," Venom responded, "but I think I will go with none of the above." Venom then attacked Sam but before he could land a punch, Sam powered up and blasted Venom into pieces. All the goo came back together to reform Venom, and then took off running. Sam didn't follow, she took a few steps forward and picked up the Crystal of Ra.

"Finally," She said as she began to glow bright red, "It's mine, and soon everyone ghosts and humans alike will bow before me. For I am LORD ANUBIS, hahahahha."

Author's Note: there's chapter 3. Anubis is alive, but how. Find out in the next upcoming chapters.


	4. Questions

As Cenan was going over some papers, Danny came barging in. "Helo, Mr. Fenton," he said as Danny closed the door, "what may I help you with."

"I would like to know what you did to Sam," Danny said with an enraged look on his face, "you were the last one to see her before she became some sort of super human."

"I had nothing to do with that," Cenan said while standing up, "she has been overshadowed by Anubis."

"Liar," Danny shouted, "Anubis is dead."

"Anubis can't die."

"Oh, because he's a god," Danny said while rolling his eyes.

"No," Cenan said while walking up to Danny, "he's not a god, he's energy. He is a living energy entity."

Danny was confused, "Energy entity?"

"Yes, he is pure energy and you can't destroy energy. The only time you can cause any damage to Anubis is when he is in a body."

"Then why does he overshadow people," Danny asked.

"Because when he is just energy he can't do anything, he can only use his powers when he has a body."

"How can that be?"

"I don't realy know," Cenan answered, "I don't know how it works, but that's how it is."

"But why would he overshadow Sam?"

"When he was defeated a few months ago, he lost a great deal of power. He simply took the body that would help him with his goals, a body that can help him get something that he needs."

"I don't know what part in all this you helped with, but I have bigger things to worry about," he ran out of the room and met up with Tucker.

"Well," Tucker asked.

"It's Anubis," Danny said, "He took over Sam's body."

"But why attack Venom," Tucker asked, "Venom was about to destroy you."

"Because," Danny responded while going ghost, "Venom had the crystal."

"Do you think Anubis got the crystal from him," Tucker said concerned.

"If he does then he would go into the back to the Ghost Zone to enslave all the ghost again, we need to get to the portal before he does." Danny then flew towards his house as fast as he can.

Authors note: there's chapter 4. Please write reviews and tell me what you think, I won't continue until I get some reviews.


	5. A Terrible Choice

Venom was recovering from his little fight with Anubis, he then flew off. "The crystal will be mine, but fist I will deal with Anubis."

Meanwhile, Danny was flying home at his top speed, "If Anubis has the crystal he'll certainly try to get back into the ghost zone, I haft to get there fast."

Back at Fenton Works, Anubis, who is still in Sam's body, was messing around the lab. "For goodness sake," he said agrivated, "How do you open the portal." Anubis has been messing with the controls for half an hour, trying to open the ghost portal. Then he finally found the right controls, but when he tried to open it, the computer said, "please place thumb on scanner."

"What," Anubis said enraged, "know what."

"Perhaps you can let my friend go," Danny said while flying into the lab.

"What are you going to do," Anubis said laughing, "blast me, but what about Sam."

"This is low Anubis," Danny said while standing in front of Anubis, "you lost alot of power when you were hit by the mega gun, so you overshadowed Sam knowing that I wouldn't attack you."

"Very good," Anubis said, "did you come up with by yourself or did you have help with it."

"Well here's something I did figure out on my own, you don't know how to use the crystal."

"Impressive, but anyone could've figured that out on the account that if I could use the crystal, I would've destroyed you by now."

"Sam can free herself from you like I did."

"You want to know why I could'nt overshadow you for very long," Anubis asked, "I can't overshadow ghosts, but I thought since you were only half ghost it wouldn't matter, but I was wrong. Your girlfriend is human, so she can't break free."

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny shouted in the typical denial tone he uses when someone says that.

"Opps, my mistake," Anubis said laughing, "I must have confused the thoughts I got from your mind with a different one."

"Well, maybe Sam just needs help fighting you," Danny said as he flew into Sam's body, hoping to free her from his control. But just seconds later, Danny flew out and hit the floor in front of her."

"Face it Phantom," Anubis said as Danny stood up, "To stop me, you're going to haft to DESTROY YOUR FRIEND."

Author's note: There's chapter 5, again please write reviews. I would really like to know what you think of this story, and I do welcome bad reviews.


	6. Venom Vs Anubis

"So," Anubis asked Danny, "what's it going to be, Phantom."

Danny stood there thinking about what to do, he knew that if Anubis gets in the ghost zone and figures out how to use the crystal, he'll take over the ghost zone and Earth. But he couldn't stomach the fact that he would haft to destroy his best friend to stop him.

"I'm waiting Phantom," Anubis said with a grin on his face. While Danny was still thinking about what to do, Venom came barging into the lab.

"I want that crystal," he said while throwing Danny aside and went up to Anubis.

"I didn't think you would have the guts to face me again," Anubis said powering up, "After our last little showdown."

"You took me by surprise last time Anubis, but that won't happen again."

"Fine the," Anubis said as he attacked Venom. They exchanged punches back and forth, Anubis jumped to kick but was caught by Venom. Venom then threw Anubis across the room and fired ghost rays at him, Anubis hit the wall and was blasted by the ghost rays. Anubis then fired a massive beam that blew Venom apart. Just when he thought he won, Venom put himself back together and continued his attacks. Anubis continuesly blasted Venom apart, but Venom continuesly put himself back together.

"What does it take to destroy you," Anubis shouted enraged. He then blew Venom's left arm off, the goo from the arm landed in some chemicals. Unlike all the other pieces, it did not rejoin Venom, the chemical turned the goo red and it went into a vent.

"What the," Venom said as he regenerated his arm, "I'll deal with you later Anubis." Venom then ran towards the Fenton Portal, and seeped right through the cracks of the door. Both Anubis and Danny stared at the Portal wondering how he did that.

"Now Phantom where were w.." Anubis was then hit by a ghost ray fired by Danny. "What, are you really willing to sacrifice your friend to destroy me."

"If its one thing I know about Sam," Danny said while powering up, "It's that she would rather be dead then be someone's servant."

"Oh no," Anubis said panicked.

"SO LET'S FINISH THIS ANUBIS."

Author's Note: There's chapter 6, please review. 2 chapters to go.


	7. Sacrifice

Danny grabed Anubis, turned invisable and flew through the roof and into the streets. He then threw Anubis down the street and hit him with a ghost ray. Anubis recovered and countered Danny's attacks with a beam of a appeared to be electricity. Anubis then pressed the advantage and went on the offensive, he charged at Danny and hit him hard with powerful punches and kicks. Danny fell to the ground in great pain from the attac. Just as Anubis was about fire a massive electrical beam, Danny countered with his ghostly wail. The wail sent Anubis flying, Danny then flew at Anubis and prepared a ghost ray. Anubis powered up his electrical blast as Danny charged at him. The two of them were no more then three feet apart when they fired, the two blast collided with each other creating a massive explosion. Danny fell to the ground like a bullet, and Anubis was sent further up in the air. Danny stood up in a great deal of pain, he had cuts and bruises all over his body and was sure he cracked a few ribs. Anubis had also taken a good deal of damage, Sam's body was badly bruised and had a few cuts. Anubis landed on the ground in front of Danny.

"I don't believe," Anubis said with a smile on his face, "even with all the power I lost, I'm still more powerful then you." Danny stood and got ready to fight some more. "What is keeping you up Phantom," Anubis said agitated, "you're running on empty and I still have power to spare, but you keep on fighting."

"I haft to keep on fighting," Danny in great pain, "I haft to stop you."

"Why," Anubis asked, "you can't win Phantom, I have enough power to fight while you can hardly stand. How can you keep going like this?" Danny tried to stay on feet, he had almost nothing left to use against Anubis. "No answer," Anubis said as he charged at Danny, "then just die." Anubis hit Danny hard, Danny turned invisable and flew through the walls of his house and landed back in the lab. Anubis came into the lab and saw the battered Danny Phantom, "I'll give you this Phantom, you certainly put up one hell of a fight."

Anubis picked Danny up and used his powers to electricute him to the point where he turned back into a human. Anubis then placed is thumb on the scanner, opening the Fenton Portal. "Thank you for opening the door for me," Anubis said as he threw Danny across the room, "now, you lose." Anubis then began to walk towards the portal.

"Hold it," Tucker said as he ran into the lab and got between Anubis and the portal.

"You have got to be kidding me," Anubis said annoyed of the constant interference, "Out of the way."

"I get it now," Tucker said to Anubis, "you need a body to get into the Ghost Zone."

"What of it," Anubis shouted.

Tucker stood there for a moment and said, "TAKE MINE,"

"WHAT," Anubis and Danny said in a sequence.

"Sam's body is beat up, and I am a computer genius of human technology," Tucker explained to Anubis, "leave Sam's body and take mine instead."

Anubis thought for a while, "Fine then." A black smog flew out of Sam's body and into Tucker's. As Sam fell to the floor, Tucker's eyes turned red, "I would love to destroy you Phantom, but I can't spare any more power." Anubis then walked up to Sam and took the crystal out of her pocket, "So I will haft to do that another day."

"Tucker," Danny shouted as Anubis went into the Ghost Zone in Tucker's body, "NO."

Sam then woke up, "Danny, are you okay."

"I've been better," Danny answered.

"Tucker," Sam shouted.

"Gone"

"And the crystal?"

"Anubis has it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Anubis was in the ghost zone heading for the pyramid. "Well that could've gone better but now I have thi..." Anubis paused and took a good look at the Crystal, he then crushed it in his hand, "A FAKE, NO. CURSE YOU VLAD PLASMIUS..."

Back at the school, Cenan took out the package he got from Vlad. He opened it and took out the real crystal, "Good work Plasmius."

Author's Note: There's chapter 7. Tucker sacrificed himself, and Cenan has the crystal. I'd say evil has won this round. Please Review.


	8. The Days Of Evil Begins

Later that night Sam's wounds were taken care of by Danny's parents. Danny told his parents that Tucker was kidnapped by a ghost, he didn't tell them it was Anubis, he did however tell Jazz everything that really happened.

"Mom and dad are sending probes into the ghost zone," Jazz told Danny and Sam, "but I don't think they can find him anytime soon."

"They can't," Danny said to her, "the ghost pyramid is at the very far end of gost zone."

"How do you know that," Jazz asked.

"He overshadowed me once," Danny answered, "and I got some of his knowledge."

"Me too," Sam said, "that must of been why Tucker sacrificed himself, so that we would know what Anubis is going to do."

"That's kind of obvious," Danny responded, "he's going to enslave all the ghost again and.."

"No," Sam interupted, "that's not what he's planning."

"Then what is he planning," Danny asked Sam.

"I don't know," Sam answered, "all the things that was in his mind, it's a lot to take in."

"Let's recap," Danny said sitting down, "Venom is loose in the ghost zone, Anubis has the crystal, and who knows what Mr. Cenan Moltrov is planning-"

"Wait," Jazz said, "If Anubis has the crystal, shouldn't he have restored his powers and come back with an army by now."

"How long has it been," Danny asked concerned.

"Several hours at least."

"Then yes, he should've come back by now."

"Maybe he wants you to at full power," Jazz said with her typical overprotective tone, "so why won't you get some rest."

Later, everyone was a sleep. Everyone but Jazz that is, she was about to go to bed when the red goo that broke off of Venom came out of the air vent. The red goo attacked Jazz, engulfing her entire body. When the goo completely covered Jazz's body, it took upon a different body shape, it looked like Venom only it was a bit smaller and was red. The creature stood up and laughed. "Now that I have a body, I will find Venom and absorb him and the world will tremble before me, for I am Carnage."

Author's note: That's it, Overshadowed is complete. Please Review. Next up is the 4th and final part of my Danny Phantom Series, The Wrath Of Evil. Parts 2 and 3 were short, but Wrath Of Evil is set to be really really long. I won't start Wrath of Evil until I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter, and in those revews, would you rate each of my stories on a scale of 1-10.


End file.
